primalmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Infantry Retirement
'Ending One Chapter and Beginning Another' A character who elects to retire from the Stonehearth Infantry also ceases to continue progression on the Infantry class. A character may select which path they're following once they've left service of the arms: some flavor of Fighter is a natural fit, though Stonehearth natives may choose wandist. The following tables are the suggested level of a character based on their time-in-service versus two of their key traits. 'Rank and Training' Rank and progression are connected but promotion isn't guaranteed. There is no compulsory promotion in the Stonehearth Arms, so unless one displays the leadership (and is nominated) or the desire (and the initiative), then soldiers may find their peace at a given rank even when they have more experience than their commanding officer. The character level is quantified as a "Combat Rating" within the arms, and the Combat Rating is the criteria for rank advancement once the leadership is confirmed and the desire expressed. Further, leadership roles often result in being removed from frontline action. Promotion will grant additional and/or alternate skills, as well as increased retirement benefits. At Corporal II, characters automatically receive the feat "Inspiring Leader" regardless if they have the Charisma or not. Receiving a Commission Commissioning from an enlisted to an officer rank requires either a battlefield decision or completion of higher education. Most officers of the Arms are "mustangs" (started as enlisted), rather than being recruited and inducted as an officer – at least for battlefield assignments. There are many lower Combat Rating officers at the College of the Arms, and are usually officers because of the clearance and authority required to make purchases or hire contractors. Coming in as an officer would be noteworthy as part of the character arc, and the commissioning from enlisted to officer would be a substantial note. Battlefield officers at Lieutenant II are instructed in Tactical Planning. Major II and above rarely sees direct combat. They will continue their training, so Combat Rating progression and maintenance continues, but is often a function of simulation and disciplined training. Rather, upper level officers are looking at intelligence, politics, general tactics and large-scale strategy in a way that's not well captured by D&D. Retirement Benefits The average soldier lives on base, either in barracks (most enlisted) or in provided housing (most officers). Room and board are free during the duration of their service, and if they are frugal, they can retire quite comfortably. Additionally, Stonehearth veterans collect a pension (a thing absolutely unheard-of in the Forgotten Realms). This usually means that the Vets will live close to some place that has arcane bank access. For many, after they retire, they purchase a cottage, take up a hobby and spend the rest of their days trying to decompress from the stress and PTSD of fighting rampaging, regenerating murder machines known as trolls. For some, like the player's character, the retirement package marks everything they've fought to defend. Now, with an eye on the horizon, they are prepared to embark on a quest rather than execute a mission... Where to from here? * Head back to the [[Soldiers of the infantry|'Soldiers of the Infantry']] page... * Head to the [[Combat Specialists|'Specialists']] page... * What do I need to do to become a [[Stonehearth Sergeants-at-Arms|'Sergeant-at-Arms']]? Category:Player-Character Notes